Obsequio
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Encontrarían el modo de estar juntos. De esto se trataba esta época, ¿verdad? Juntar a la gente y dar esperanza.


Obsequio.

Toshiro y Karin suspiraron caminando por la acera repleta de leves rastros de la nevada que cayó esa mañana hacia una cafetería que recientemente se había instalado en la ciudad de Karakura portando el extraño nombre de "Shinigami Coffee". La pelinegra asoció el nombre con su amigo albino shinigami apenas lo oyó y cuándo él vino a su casa ayer para celebrar la llegada de la Navidad ella lo invitó a tener su desayuno allí todo pagado por su cuenta como obsequio por la fecha.

La Kurosaki apretó levemente en su puño el dije del collar que él le había regalado por la fecha, era muy simple, pero para ella valía mucho así que quiso retribuir de cierta forma. Solo esperaba que la bendita cafetería fuera buena, aunque había oído que tenía algunos problemas de demandas por robo de imagen contra una gran franquicia de cafeterías, pero probablemente solo fueran rumores y chismes.

Llegaron al lugar y tomaron asiento en una esquina junto a un ventanal recubierto de escarcha en los bordes desde donde se podía apreciar en la calle del frente una tienda de ropa donde exhibían vestidos que probablemente le quedarían muy bien a Yuzu.

Ellos pidieron dos cafés y algunos bocadillos para arrancar.

-Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedaras?- preguntó la chica tratando de no parecer tan interesada.

-Hasta esta tarde.- dijo él jugueteando nerviosamente con la bufanda envuelta alrededor de su cuello. –Luego, es probable que venga para año nuevo aunque sea un rato, de todas formas.-

-Oh, genial.- la idea le gustó más de lo que querría admitir. –Me… Nos gusta tenerte por aquí.- sonrió inocentemente, acercando su silla un poco demasiado a la del capitán de ojos turquesas.

-Me gusta estar aquí.- sonrió levemente.

Entonces, una mesera trajo sus cafés anunciándoles que los bocadillos tardarían un poco más en estar listos. Cada uno tomó su vaso y le dio una probada experimental al líquido caliente. La verdad, estaba muy bueno.

-¡Delicioso!- exclamó felizmente, tomando otro largo sorbo. –Valdrá lo horriblemente caro que está.- su billetera dolería, pero valdría totalmente la pena por este delicioso café. –Si te gusta, ¿verdad?- casi había olvidado que esto se suponía que era obsequio para él.

-Es de los mejores que he probado, sinceramente.- murmuró mirando sorprendido al vaso como si fuera un bicho raro. –Aunque yo hago el mejor café en la Sociedad de Almas.- presumió con la barbilla en alto.

Karin soltó una carcajada, inconscientemente acercando más su silla a la suya.

-¿Y qué pasó con el modesto capitán Hitsugaya, el arrogante finalmente lo obligó a cavar su tumba?- alzó una ceja burlonamente.

-Tsk.- él chasqueó la lengua. –No estoy siendo arrogante, es solo la simple y mera verdad.- tomó otro sorbo del café como si estuviera tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro.- rodó los ojos. –Pues no sé, solo podré comprobarlo cuando me des de probar un poco de tu mágico café.- acercó su silla tan solo un poco más, sus brazos ya casi rozándose, sus rostros más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado antes.

-Los granos son cultivados por mi abuela…- dijo él de repente un poco más vacilante. –Solo podría prepararlo en la Sociedad de Almas, así que…- dejó la frase a medias, pero ella supo entender.

-Oh, vamos.- chocó su hombro juguetonamente con la mano en la que traía la bebida. –No pongas esa cara, seguramente no me estoy perdiendo de mucho. Difícilmente podrías superar este fantástico café.- rió burlonamente con una gran y falsa sonrisa pegada en el rostro en su desespero de no querer demostrar en su rostro lo que estaba sintiendo.

¿Por qué tenía esa estúpida tendencia a olvidar que eran de mundos completamente diferentes?

Tenían sus limitaciones, él podría venir aquí y pretender ser humano en un Gigai, un cuerpo falso, pero era una ilusión, y al final del día seguiría siendo un capitán shinigami y tendría que volver a dónde pertenecía, y ella no podría seguirlo.

Hitsugaya sonrió con ternura al notar fácilmente su intento de seguir manteniendo una atmosfera de relajación y buen humor entre ellos pese a que acababa de traer a colación el tema de la realidad que siempre los golpeaba en la cara recordándoles los límites de su relación no importa lo mucho que quisieran olvidarlos.

-Sí… difícilmente podría.- la observó reír forzadamente por un tiempo, maravillado por el modo de que incluso aunque su alegría era falsa su rostro se seguía iluminando hermosamente. –Este café es realmente muy bueno.- sus ojos empezaron a desviarse por el negocio, posándose más precisamente en el pequeño árbol de Navidad cercano a ellos. –Tanto… tan pero tan bueno que realmente creo que debería darte otro obsequio en compensación.- aquello finalmente paró sus risas forzadas.

-¿Eh?- ella pestañeó mirándolo con sus grandes ojos preciosos muy abiertos.

-No tengo otra cosa que darte… salvo esto.- se inclinó más sobre ella y frotó suavemente su nariz contra la suya en un beso esquimal que duró solo unos cuantos segundos pero fue suficiente para hacer que el rostro de ambos se tornara tan rojo como las esferas colgando de las ramas del árbol navideño. –Esto…- murmuró finalmente separándose de ella. –Y la seguridad de que no dudó que algún día podremos encontrar la forma de que pruebes un poco de mi café.- sonrió levemente y ella le correspondió enormemente, fácilmente leyendo entre líneas.

Encontrarían el modo de estar juntos. De esto se trataba esta época, ¿verdad? Juntar a la gente y dar esperanza.

-Feliz Navidad, Toshiro.- solo pudo decir.

-Feliz Navidad, Karin.-

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Este OS lo hice para Navidad, y si lo subi en fecha en mi pagina de face :v Es la primera cosa q escribo para navidad en la historia de la existencia xP No soy muy fan de esa epoca porq por donde yo vivo la usan como excusa para tomar y escuchar musica hasta las cuatro de la madrugada y ya no es divertido desde q me dejaron de dar regalos :P

Espero les haya gustado. Sigo medio ciega pero aun así estoy haciendo esfuerzos y trato de no descuidarlas n_n

Gracias por todo, en verdad los amo! Los personajes de Tite.

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
